


first case Of CSI and Criminal Minds

by jillhsu90



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillhsu90/pseuds/jillhsu90
Summary: There are two cases which are related in Las Vegas and the lab are working on it but they haven't found things. So they contacted the BAU.It's not just about the relationship between Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. (The tag is because reminding people)It's about the relationship between CSI and BAU.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan





	first case Of CSI and Criminal Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided on writing in Mandarin (Taiwan) or English or just mix, but whether I choose, please use the google translator or something else to read it

To be continued.


End file.
